


You Can't Kiss Me

by chittaprr



Category: NCT
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaprr/pseuds/chittaprr
Summary: Welcome to Yuta Nakamoto's guide in taking care of the world's brattiest boyfriend.





	You Can't Kiss Me

"Baby, as much as I want to kiss you right now, YOU'RE SICK." Yuta said to his long time boyfriend, fingers carding at the damp hair strands on his forehead. "The doctor said you'll be better in a day or two so please, just rest."

 

He was kind of hoping he would be able to talk down Sicheng but the man is a bit of a brat. He huffed and turned his back to Yuta's. "Just say you don't want to kiss me and go. You don't need to make up reasons."

 

The Japanese man sighed at the defeat. He knows how demanding Sicheng can be when he's sick. Usually, he would always want to cuddle up and have his arms around Yuta but kissing your sick boyfriend would mean you getting infected as well. Yuta can't be on leave due to the fact that he has soccer practice every Mondays and Wednesday. Thankfully, it's a Tuesday now. He can hardly imagine how hard it would be for Sicheng if he leaves tomorrow. "Don't be like that, Winko-chan..." He murmured, getting under the covers and wrapping his arms around the sick baby's waist. "When you get better, I'll give you all the kisses you want. Just not right now. We can't be both sick or else Taeyong and Kun would be after my ass."

 

Sicheng tensed at the mention of his two hyung's names. Taeyong and Kun are the defacto mother figure in their group of friends before Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun and Yukhein joined them. The Chinese man lives away from his parents so the two of them took the responsibility of taking care of Sicheng and his brothers, Chenle and Renjun while they study while in Seoul. Yuta had to overcome hurdle after hurdle in courting Sicheng to prove he won't hurt him or let him be alone. Taeyong and Kun can be quite intimidating when it comes to their baby Winwin. He may be the oldest of the siblings, but boy, is he ever so bratty.

 

He turned around to face Yuta, eyes dropping down as he fiddles with a stray thread on his boyfriend's tank top. "I'm sorry, Yuyu. Being sick makes me feel unloved and you know that. And I don't want Taeyong and Kun hyung hunting you down just because I was being needy." His both hands now found their way to Yuta's neck, Sicheng putting his head on the older's neck.

 

And who is Yuta to deny his cute baby's whining? He smiled to himself and kissed Sicheng's warm forehead, reminding himself to place a cool towel and fetching his fever medicine. "It's okay, baby. Hyung just needs to remind you, mhm? When you're all better, I'll make sure to spoil you in every way possible. My baby deserves it." He laid his palms at the small of Sicheng's back before sliding it inside his shirt, his boyfriend slightly wincing at his colder fingers. "Oh, Sicheng. Hyung loves you so much. You know that, right?"

 

Sicheng looked up, mustering a smile and giving Yuta's nose a peck, knowing that disobeying Yuta would end up in big trouble when he's all healed. "I love you, Yuta hyung. Thank you for being mine."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You still can't kiss me, you know?"

Sicheng is fine with that now. As long as he can kiss his boyfriend after being sick, even if he has to wait, he knows it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up yalls. I'm sick and I know I haven't updated the fic I started this yeae bUT PLS BE PATIENT WITH ME. ;; ya girl's really busy nowadays. But I love yall and thank you for still reading and leaving kudos to my past stories! ❤


End file.
